A New Harry
by Diabl0potter
Summary: Harry Potter decided to change after a tragic fourth year. Will this change make him see the light and leave the Wizarding World to their destruction and not look back. Or will this change see him taking the fight to the death Eaters. Harry's mother has a secert vault set up before they were killed, why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News

It was a hot and sticky summer, at Number 4. One boy was outside on his back under the window listening to the news. That boy was none other than Harry Potter, after that tragedy of his Fourth Year. Harry was the Tri-wizard winner, a dangerous tournament that was held at Hogwarts.

Listening to the news quietly Harry thought that no news was good news. Maybe Voldemort is quiet so that when he is ready. He can take the wizarding world quiet easily without any force. But warning people was the most important thing on his mind. After sending letters to both of his friends, always getting the same reply. "Sorry we can't say anything." Even Sirius had a letter that was "keeping your head down."

What good was that no one was willing to tell him anything. Are they just looking at me for when Voldemort appear and fight then throw me back here? Harry thought.

They like keeping me in the dark, well that's fine I hope they like being treated the same. Harry thought.

After think for a while Harry thought about his battle at the end of the tournament, how Voldemort had more experience with dueling and fighting.

Making a list for new thing to learn

Spells

Possible Wandless

A New Wand

Elements.

Apparition

After a couple of minutes Harry decided to go up to his room and try another way to get a response out of his friends.

But waiting for him in his room was an owl that Harry did not recognized. Approaching it with caution. There was a seal on the envelope, it was Gringotts.

Breaking the seal thinking that never before has Gringotts send him a letter. Not know what to expect Harry read it with extreme interest.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Winning the tournament which was supposed to be for adults __of age only.__ You are thinking what this would me to you. Well we at Gringotts had no choice but to emancipate your. So Mr. Potter you are now an adult free to use magic. Also we would like to see you at your early convenience at Gringotts before July 31st. We are not sure if the Ministry knows about your being emancipated. But it was their mistake when your name came out of the Goblet; they had no choice but to emancipate you to compete in their tournament. There is a contract in your vault for your records._

_Thank You_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts England_

He can now use magic without warning or being expelled. This is going to be a great summer. But first Harry must prepare for the battles and trials ahead.

Tomorrow Harry plan to take the Knight Bus to Diagonal Alley at get some reading materials. A new Harry Potter is going to appear. One that has a backbone and not taking shit from anyone out

The next day Harry got up got dress, went downstairs to greet his charming relatives.

"Good Morning, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley." said Harry

"Boy, you have a list of chores after breakfast. So don't waste any time. I want it all done before I get home." said Vernon.

"I would not be able to do anything today; I need to go to London to see about something's that have to do with what happen at the end of my school year." Harry said

"And what is that did you get kicked out of the crazy nut house of a school. Or did you killed someone." said Dudley

"You all want to know what happen. There was a tournament that I was selected for. I had to do three tasks that was design for the brave and more experience. But I compete, in the end I got a friend killed and my parents killer return." said Harry angrily

"He's back, your headmaster of that school said that he was dead, and would not return." said Petunia

"From what I can gather there are some special wards that will protect you as long as I call this place home." said Harry

"Vernon I think we should let him be, if him being here help protects us from his kind." I think we should allow him to do as he please." said Petunia

"Thank You Aunt Petunia." said Harry

With breakfast over, Harry hitch a ride to London with his Uncle Vernon. Making his way over to the Leaky Cauldron, and to Diagon Alley.

"Good Morning Tom, how's everything going today?" asked Harry

"Great, nice to see you out and about Mr. Potter, heading to the Alley." Said Tom

"Yes, enjoy your day sir." Replied Harry

Harry made his way through Diagon Alley and onwards to Gringotts.

Harry made his way up to the teller that was readily available.

"I'm here to see Ragnok about a letter that was sent to me. My name is Harry Potter; I'm willing to wait if he is not available this moment. "Said Harry

"Certainly Mr. Potter have a seat Ragnok will be with you in a moment." Replied the goblin teller.

Harry sat in the chair waiting for the Director to coming and discuss what is going on with his vaults.

" Mr. Potter it's an honor to be meeting you, today." Said Ragnok.

" Thank You for agreeing to meet with me, I know that your busy and have other things to take care of Mr. Ragnok." Said Harry

" Well to start of first your free to use magic as you please, because those idiots at the Ministry don't think. They made you compete and by doing that they unfortunately for them, good for you. Made you of age, meaning that by competing in that tournament, you are now of age to use magic."

" Thank you sir, but I sense something else you want to tell me." Said Harr

" Yes now that your of age, you will be able to access you vaults including your family vault. Now your parents left something's in another vault that they open just days before they were killed." said Ragnok

" My parents left items for me, I wonder what it could be." said Harry

" Well, we did and audit on that valut it mostly memorioes books and a vile of blood from your mothers. We took a sample to test it, we were curious about that the blood sample of your mother was. But, when we tested it, the result was unexpected." said Ragnok

" What were the results, I know that my mom was an Evans." said Harry

" Your mother is not just an Evans, she was an Ancient One. One that does not have a name we just called it Ancient. There is a vault here at Gringotts for that line, we tried to enter it but fail. I have perpared the necessary docuements and test to accept this line along with the Head of House of both Black and Potter. All you have to do is sign these docuements and the Ministry would not be able to stop you from anything." said Ragnok

With that both Harry and Ragnok went over the docuements and Harry sign them making it offical.

Later on Harry went to visited the Ancient Vault just to see what was inside, but the first stop was the vault that his parents made just before their deaths.

In his parents vaults were books viles of silver liquid , which turn out to be memories and scrolls. Picking up everything and leaving heading to the cart to see what the Ancient vault has to offer. Riding the cart for what seems like hours until they got to a big door. The door was made of stone with drawings and some unknow language and ruin marks. Next to the door was statues of what seems like large lion and phoenix on either side guardin the door.

When Harry step forward both statues eyes glow and turn to him. Then a voice spoke from them, "step forward and let the magic read you."

Harry step forward right in front of the door, with Ragnok and the other goblin guards behind him, he close his eyes and waited. Suddenly a circle surrounded him and he fell the magic wash over him. Harry felt that he was being judge and cleanse by magic for some reason. Then the door open , Harry step inside his eyes darted around to look at everything he could. There was a large pool in the middle for the vault, it did not look like water it. It was glowing . Then the voice spoke again.

" Step in to pool, Harry time has come." said the voice.

Harry obeied and step in, his hands glows then followed by the rest of his body. Then Harry Potter vision turn black as the glowing did not stop.

" You are the chose one of the Ancient One, let magic cleanse and guide you to your destiny. When you awake all will be clear to you Harry." said the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the magic wash over a sleeping Harry Potter, the site for the goblins was something to be seen. The goblins watch as Harry Potter sink into the pool, unable to move or do anything to help. The voice spoke to them," Return to your posts and office. Mr. Ragnok thank your people for all that you have done and will continue to do in the future. I ask now that you will monitor Mr. Potter vaults and restrict access to all except Mr. Potter and claim all money that was taken without his approval." said the Voice

"I will." stated Ragnok.

Harry eyes stared into nothingness, it was dark, no air, just nothingness.

"Don't be scare young one, your perfectly fine, your vision is not lost, and if it's that what you're thinking. The pool that you step into is an ancient one. Some even say that it belongs to the Lady of the Lake, where Arthur got his sword. This body of water is where magic first got started. A Long time, before Hogwarts, Gringotts, magic was new. This is a time before Merlin, a time where man was now starting to discovered new lands and travel seas to find many interesting things. There was a place so wonderful, and mysterious and lands that hold maybe mysterious things. But there's time for that later. I just wanted to say somethings, first is that you have been chosen by magic to carry on my legacy. I was known throughout my time as an Emperor, but I would say I was justice for the weak. Justice for all that have been taken advantage by others. This vault has not gold or silver but knowledge and tools to help you on whatever quest you choose. Magic has read you and I find you worthy of this, but know this there are people close to you that will betray you in a second if you do not follow them. There are others that will use you for their own gain. A Finally there are some who will sacrifice you to achieve their own goals. Those people you should look out for and their agenda. Now I will give you some advice, be careful of who you trust, and remember that this is war not some game where you stun your enemies. One last advice its knowledge that is power, think on that. Oh, I gave you a gift when you discover your animagus form I will be in touch."

When Harry step out of the body of water he took a look at himself first, gone was the scrawny teen. Now there was a man no warrior before him, His black hair was no longer messy but straight and long down to his shoulders. His body felt, better no scars from his childhood, it felt has if he was training his entire life. His vision was now perfect, no longer blurry. His magic feels better than ever before, Harry could feel the magic running through him and around him.

After leaving the Ancient Vault and gathering everything that his mother left him in her personal vault. It was time to go back to Number Four and see what awaits him in these letters and scrolls.

After arriving back to Number 4 Harry went to his room and started to read the letters. Starting with his dad's letter.

Dear Harry,

This will probably be the hardest thing I will have to write. I'm hoping that it will not come to this and I will be there in person to tell you everything about our family. I will assume that you have been to Gringotts and found out about the Ancient Vault. First of r you do don't tell anyone about it. There will be some who will try to use you to get what they need out of you and it. More on that later. Our family have a long history of being warriors, scholars, ministers, knights and many more. The Potter family have always been magically powerful, that is why others try to kill us or wants us to join them. The Potters are one of the seven founding fathers of the Ministry of Magic, so you will inherit that political power. Now there are some properties that you will need to look at. There is one that will help you, which is hidden away in the family vault, on our own island. That property is special, it has many books, and is ward to stop almost every type of attacks. If you going there do not tell anyone it is a Potter family secret, only those that pass the potter's test can enter. I know your mother have a lot to tell you, so I will say this, be care of those you trust, always follow your instinct and heart. Remember that we love you and we are always watching over you my son.

James "Prongs" Potter.

As Harry read more and more of the letters about the Potter family and their status in both the wizarding and muggle world he had an understanding about his family.

Finally he got to his mother's letter, opening it slowly.

Dear Harry,

I have been trying writing this letter many times, wondering what to say what to write. After reading what your father wrote I felt compel to write and tell you some things that you should know. First, Albus Dumbeldore is not to be trusted. I'm not saying that he is evil, he likes to control things and will do everything in his power to do so. Even if it means doing something that others would not like, he will do so. He also likes to play things close to his chest and would not reveled them until it was too late. Your father and I were part of this order that he create to fight Voldemort. We just talked about things and never gather intelligence. When intelligence was gathered nothing was done. Of course everyone assume that Dumbeldore knows what is best. We started to learn the hard way after some of the members and our friends were being killed. That's is when I started to do things differently with your father. I worked in the Department of Mysteries, I was on a special project that only I and your father knows. My work was to find ways of having to use magic without a wand, but with other tools that we bond to. My work was almost done and would have been done if it was not for Albus Dumbeldore telling us that we need to hide because Voldemort was after us. I had a friend in Hogwarts name Severus Snape who owled me out of nowhere to warn me about someone in the Order of Phoenix that betrayed us. So with that knowledge I worked hard on other things that will be of help to you in the future. When Dumbeldore told myself and Alice Longbottom about a prophecy that will bring the fall of the Dark Lord, I made plans and keep them in Gringotts with your father know and myself knowing. Most of the books, scrolls I collected are ancient knowledge that I gather from a vault that I inherited, one that was never open in a long time. Only one person other than myself knows and that is your father. I made him promise not to tell anyone about this finding. I left my things in the family home on Potter Island, if your father told you about the family home. I would suggest to go there Harry and learn about everything you can. I build and charm a chamber that makes time go slower in the chamber then outside. Also the vails in the vault are memories and lesson from others on different magic. I thought that you will need to know and how to use different methods rather than what Dumbledore teaches. I would strongly recommend that you learn everything it is to learn about magic. It's all on the intent and not light and dark.

Be safe my son.

Lily Evans Potter.

The words of Lily Potter ran into his heart, here was his mother giving him advice on how to do things his way. Finally, Harry has something of his mother's not a letter, but advice on how to do things and not let other dictate what they want you to. With that said Harry took everything vail, books, scrolls, and a katana.

With that Harry return to the Ragnok's Office and took a potkey to Potter Island.

Landing on a sandy beach, Harry walk around inspecting his surroundings. There was a walking path between the trees, so Harry followed it. At the end of the path was a big gate with a phoenix on one side and a lion on the other. Not know that the statue were there to judge all visitors, Harry put his hand on the gate, a flow on energy left his hand and flow through the gate . Entering the ground, Harry was greeted by houseleves of the Potter House.

"Greetings, Young Master Potter, I'm the care taker on the manor. My name is Sif, Welcome to the Ancestral Home of the Potter. Please come inside, I have been expecting you for quite some time now, there is my to discuss." Said Sif.

"Thank you, Sif can you tell me more about this manor and the island." Asked Harry.

"This manor was originally built a very long time ago, by the heir to the Ancient One. It was built to house his family and train future generations for whatever their purpose in life was. Later on a year and generations gone by, everyone has added their own piece of them in the manor that they love. You mother use this often to make plans create spells, and train on the family magic." Said Sif.

With that Sif took Harry to the Master bedroom, it was huge, the room overlook the ocean and the grounds. There was also a master bathroom, nothing like Hogwarts, it was modern. Also Harry notice there was a training ground for different type, running, swords, and swimming. This would be every use full.

Harry decide to make us of the study room and send some letters that needed to be done.

Dear Hermione

This will be the fifth attempt to write this letter to you. By now if you are reading this, then you will probably already know that I have left the Dursley's. That means I am on my own, I can no longer sit back and enjoy my childhood as Dumbledore wants me too. To start of I never had one, in the first place. Voldemort and the death of my parents and living with my relatives saw to that. I left you somethings but in order to retrieve them you will have to go to Gringotts. I have decided not to trust Dumbledore and the Weasleys' I know how this may sound to you. But, trust me, think about back to our first year. Wasn't those traps easy for a first year to get through? Why not hard and more complicated magic and enchantments. Voldemort could have easily broke through them and steal the stone. Last question, why was three eleven year olds had to stop them. Answer it was a test to see how well I can do under pressure. If that does not tell you something then try the next year and why was everyone told how to get on the platform and not myself. Why was Mrs. Weasley saying words like "platform 9 ¾ this way." That have broken the statue of secrecy. I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I come to realized that Dumbledore has not been truthful to me. So I have stop following his orders.

Harry

Ps. if you need extra parchment tell me know.

Dear, Prof. Dumbledore

I have come to realized that you have not been truthful to me. I found out some things through Gringotts that you should have told me. I'm not sure your reasons why but I know this, it's my life to live not yours. I will do things my way. I have read the will for my parents and you have ignored their wishes. Why would you go against their wishes, also it stated in their wills that Peter was the secret keeper not Sirius? As I learn more about my family the less I trust you, explain to me why you did what you did. Because looking back at my years, it looked to me that you were testing me. Hired Gringotts to audit my vaults and recover all that was taken.

Harry Potter

Ps. If you reply to this, it better be answers otherwise it will be ignored.

With those letters finished Harry send them off to Hermione and Dumbledore. He decided to look at some memories to gather some knowledge about his mother Lily Potter and what she had done.

The Memories were from different source of magic, pensive memory lesson that what these vials are. Lesson that his mother gather to teach him. So Harry decided to start with the basics, wandless then go on to different types of magic's, sword combat and finally, rituals. Deciding that now would be a good time to use the chamber that his mother had built. Stepping in Harry set the time for an hour. That is how long it should take to learn the basics about wand less and apparition.

Meanwhile

Hermione Granger had finished her homework and it was only the first week here. She had wrote letters to Ron and Harry but was just waiting for one of their owls to come. It was a trying week at the Grangers, Hermione had told her parents what was going on in the wizarding world. To say that they were not surprise that she had not told them. Of course like any parent they wanted to protect her by pulling her out of Hogwarts and sending her somewhere else. Unknown to her there was a letter on its way to help her and her family.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about her best friend Harry, how terrible things seem to always happen to find. He would make it and worry about other instead of himself. She decided it was time to stop being helpless and start training.

Every morning Hermione would jog and then go to the local gym to improve her endurance. After she would take some class in self-defense that her mother insisted on.

When she got home later there was some letters address to her. First letter was from Harry, ripping it open she read what he had to say. She was sad about his decision on leaving, but happy that he is still learning. She was surprise that he left something at Gringotts for her and had her house paid to be warded.

Hermione decide to trust her friend, and decide to go to Gringotts to have the wards put up immediately. After telling her parents about what Harry did for her, they decided to take her to London tomorrow.

Hermione arrived at Gringotts the next day and went to Griphook.

"Hello Ms. Granger, how are you doing today? We've been expecting you. Mr. Potter left some items her for you, if you would step this way. Your parents are welcome to follow." Said Griphook.

"Mr. Potter left some letters and paid for and inheritance test. He also left this wand for you. If you would just step right this way we can start with the inheritance test."

Hermione and her parents followed Griphook to the inheritance room.

"If you would just take the dagger and slice you palm and then press in on the paper."

Hermione did just that, she took the dagger and slice her palm and press it on the parchment. It took a while but then names started to appear on the parchment. All of them were muggles except for one, which stood out to her. That name was Ravenwood, this surprise Hermione who pride herself on knowing everything about her family. The Ravenwood were a noble family long ago, they were powerful. That much she know about them, more research will need to be done. Perhaps there is some information in the vault about this family. After signings the documents and taking the cart down to the vaults. Hermione did not waste any time and went straight for the books and old tomes. Hermione grab a handful on books and then went to look at the wands.

"Hello, dear you must a Ravenwood descendant. I'm Lady Ravenwood, or Morgan if you will." Said Lady Morgan Ravenwood portrait.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and yes I'm your descendant. I just did the inheritance test. Can you tell me more about the Ravenwood family?" Asked Hermione

"Certainly my dear, The Ravenwood is an old and Noble Family, we started during the days of Arthur. There was a family one man, a wife and a daughter. The man left and went to study with King Arthur on the ways of becoming a Knight. The wife left to study with Morgana Le Fey. That left the daughter, who went to Merlin to study. After the war the family was reunited and share what they had learn for their teachers. The family always believe that you should fight for what you believe in and not what others want you to. Generations after generations that family share knowledge and magic, always doing what they can. Finally they decided that they should gather the other lords and form a council. That my dear is when the Ministry of Magic was born. I would suggest taking some of the books and a wand. Those will allow you to practice magic outside of school. I would also wear the ring my dear, it can stop minding, and most love potions." Said Lady Ravenwood.

"Thank you, Lady Ravenwood." Said Hermione.

With that said Hermione gather up some books and took one for the wands on the table. The wand glowed brightly in her hand.

After taking her items and put the ring on her finger, Hermione left the vault and return to the surface. To meet with her parents and Griphook.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter said to give this to you after you did you inheritance test and go to your vault." Said Griphook

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you're read this that means you have done the inheritance test and claim your vault. If I know you and I do you went you the olds and try to read up on your family. While you were doing this I have taken it upon myself to set up wards around your house and neighborhood. So you can now practice magic without the Ministry knowing, if anyone wants to harm you they will be taken out. _

_Love Harry_

_PS. I suggest you check out Muggleborn Alley, if you heard of it. If not I suggest you should check it out. There are different branches of magic and other things to your liking. Do not tell anyone about it. See you in September._

After read the note Hermione pocketed it and left with her parents.

Meanwhile Several Hours earlier…..

Harry was walking around London look for something, he was not sure what it was he was looking for but to him his instincts were guiding him to somewhere. His instincts took him a strange alley, this alley was similar to Diagon Alley. Unsure of what is going on here, Harry continued on by following his instincts. Which lead him to a store, which had wands and staff on the shelves and window. Suddenly something came flying to him. His seeker instincts kick in and caught it. In his hand was a beautiful hand crafted wand. It was not like any other wand he had seen. This was different it speaks to him and to Harry it was like seeing a long lost friend again.

"Ah, it seems that this wand has finally found someone worthy of it. Might I inquire the name, sir." Asked the gentleman behind the counter.

"Sorry, I'm Harry Potter sir. "Said Harry

"Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Potter, My name is Girolamo Riario. This is my wand shop or magical focus is you will in what we call Muggleborn Alley." Said Girolamo.

"Muggleborn Alley? I never heard of it before." Said Harry

"That because the Ministry does not know about us, you see the British Magical World is pureblood run. Everything that they can control or make money for themselves they will do it. But if a muggleborn was to make money of something better than the pureblood's idea. The purebloods will classified it as dark and do everything in their power to discredit them. That is what happened here, most of the muggleborns were promised they would get better jobs in the magical world, after graduating they would not be able to get a higher paying job. The highest pay job would be the lowest paying job for a pureblood. So that is why many have left because of this backwards society that made promise they never kept. Some of the purebloods for your equal rights for all, those that fought were either killed and blamed on the dark side or others were discredited and never allowed to work in politics again. This is why we create the "Muggleborn alley", here thing will be better than purebloods items. For example, did you know that Ollivander's Wand is Ministry run? Think about it, he is the only wand shop in Diagon Alley that is monitor by the Ministry. He has no children and has been around for a long time. Others try to study wand lore to bring some competition to the market. But, their place was either destroy or the owner moved to the continent for a better market. You see Ollivander sells wands that the Ministry can trace, that helps them keep the Statue of Secrecy intact. You have purebloods who have wands that are not trace and they can do magic outside of school. So other have come together and create this alley, we don't advertise to the public because the Ministry will try to shut us down." Said Girolamao.

"Wow I never thought of that. What can you tell me about this wand." Asked Harry

"Well that wand has been in my possession for a while now. I found it on a dig in Rome. It was said to belong to a long lost Roman Magical Solider. I'm not sure who it was, but when I held it in my hands, I had a feeling that this wand was to be in my possession until a new owner came for it. Now it calls to you. You should know that this wand has three modes." Said Girolamo

"Modes? I don't understand" said Harry

"Yes modes, you see all wands I make has different modes, this wand has the same. It was a staff mode and also a katana mode and finally the default wand mode. Each have different magical means and it is up to you to find it. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Potter. " said Girolamo

With that said Harry paid for the wand and left to wonder around this new alley. He stopped at different stores and bought new books or different magic and different branches of magic. Harry decided to go to one of his properties and stay for the summer, his family manor would be ideal.

With that said Harry took off to the Potter Island, there Harry sat and thought about what this coming year would bring. Lucky for him he has his parent's memories and other lesson that he can learn from. Harry thought about what would Hogwarts brings this year. To him trouble always seem to find him, no matter if he was looking for it or not. Harry hopes that Hermione would post him and let him know about her status and what she will be doing.

Getting ready to go into the chamber to learn all that he can. Harry decided to first start with Politics and learn the basics, as he is now Head of the Potter Family. After Politics, will be Runes, then Spell crafting and sword play, follow by martial arts. It will be a long couple of months, but it is necessary to prepare for Riddle. With that Harry went into the Time Chamber with books scrolls and the new wand. He set it for 4 months which should be only 4 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Decisions, Decisions

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study thinking about recent events that led him to where he was at now. The idea that Harry would abandoned them and let Voldemort rule was unthinkable. It was partial Albus fault in the first place. Trying to ignore the warning signs and play it off as Harry was too young was not acceptable. Now his plans sat in ruins if he does not comply with what Harry was asking of him. His first thoughts were how Harry got to Diagon Alley without being seen. Albus would have to take steps to try and get Harry back. If the public found out that Harry Potter was trying to leave the Wizarding World, all blame would fall to him and the Ministry would look closer at is running of Hogwarts, something that he did not want to happen. Dumbledore kept all complaints about Snape and never followed up, he did not know that in doing that he alienate himself against the school and the fallout would bring him down in the coming months. Dumbledore sat at his desk writing a letter in hoping he can track Harry Potter. A Knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts "Come in" said Dumbledore.

In came Severus Snape, he look troubled and had something on his mind. "The Dark Lord has been quiet lately, he mostly keeps himself in his room researching something. The only person he talks to are Rockwood and Bellatrix." Said Snape

"Do you have any idea what they do talk about? This is a bit puzzling, I wonder what the Dark Lord is researching. Can you ask around to get an idea on what it is that Voldemort is looking for?" Said Albus.

"I would but that can backfire on me, rumor has it that the Dark Lord made those two take an oath of secrecy and also there is another rumor. A false trail to sort out a spy or any traitors. So as you can see I am stuck in a hard position. But I know that Rockwood worked in the Department of Mysteries, so I can say that it may have to do with somethings in there." Said Snape

"This is most troubling, I will think on this and give you an answer on it tomorrow." Said Dumbledore.

With that said Snape left and Dumbledore sat there contemplating on the next step. His spy in Voldemort forces could be in trouble, how are they to fight if they can't get any information on Voldemort. It decided that Snape should do nothing and just let the situation play out to see what the outcome would be.

While Dumbledore sat and thought about his plans and future plans for the Order, Voldemort was indeed researching something what was to be a myth. Something that the Department of Mysteries does not want anyone to know about. Right now Rockwood was making his way back to Voldemort with some information while Bella was stuck at a dead end. Bella sat in the Malfoy library research and looking through tomes and scripts. That is where Narcissa found her.

"What are you search for dear sister?" asked Narcissa.

"Something for the Dark Lord, but I can't say because of the oath but I can say this, it's ancient and could be of use to the Dark Lord. So I was using Lucius's library as he have books that are illegal and old." Said Bellatrix.

While both Black sisters were talking and discussing about their master's plan. Rockwood was making his way back to the throne room. What he had to report was somewhat better then Bellatrix but he was confident that his master will see it this way.

"My Lord I have return with some news, on my research. It's not much information but the Department of Mysteries have little to go on. The Unspeakable that was working on this left no notes and destroyed almost everything." Said Rockwood

"What is it that you have to say on your report?" said Voldemort.

"Well after using my contacts in the department, which got me nowhere. I ended up going in and searching around the old archives and reports. I was able to get a report that was written by the Unspeakable that was appointed this project, it was a potion for resurrecting pharaohs. This potion was first created by the Ancient Egyptians for their Pharaohs to rule the land for years to come." Said Rockwood.

"Can you get the recipe and also what is the name of the Unspeakable, and bring them here so I can personally question them" said Voldemort.

Not sure what to tell their Dark Lord, Rockwood thought for a moment and gather his thoughts about what he should and should not say. Deciding he rather tell all about his findings "after looking through the report I asked and search around for the name of the Unspeakable that wrote it. The code name that came up with this report was Morgana Le Fay." Said Rockwood.

Dark Lord Voldemort thought on this for a couple minutes and then said this "I want the real name of this person and have he or she brought her for me. I want all information about this project and anything of value brought to my attention. Wormtail stay behind I have a special mission for you." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord you called for me." Replied Wormtail.

"Yes, I want you to watch Severus Snape carefully. He has been in Dumbledore's pocket and right now I am unsure if I can trusted him. So I would like you to report anything he does out of order. If he has a meeting with Dumbledore I want to know about it. Got it" asked Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" replied Wormtail and left.

With that said Wormtail left for Hogwarts, being a part of the Marauders made him what he was today. A sneaky rat that can spy on any one. Pettigrew hope that watching over Snape, he can get some juicy information about him and Dumbledore.

In the Meantime….

Harry was hard at work, discovering what his mother and hidden away. He learnt everything he could about his Hogwarts education and will be taking his OWLs later this month as he would not be returning. Until Riddle has been dealt with Harry saw no option, where would attending classes, learning charms, potions and doing homework help him. Dumbledore refuse to tell him anything, only stating that you're too young and not ready. Well Riddle would not wait until he is ready for when he thinks that Dumbledore felt that Harry was ready.

Hermione Granger was in pain and sweating and she like it a lot. After coming home from Gringotts and reading up on the Ravenwood family, discover their love of runes and elemental spells. She wanted to learn everything in the Ravenwoods family book of magic. After reading up on some spells, Hermione decided to go to the local gym and trained. There she was at now, running on the treadmill and then later practicing on the punching bag. Thinking about the past years behind her, thinking that it was always Harry that was in trouble and ended up saving the day. While she was helpless doing nothing, that was going to change. She will no longer be helpless and now a force to be reckoned with. She had received some letters from both Ron, Harry and also Ginny. That one confused her normally, Hermione would have a normal friendship with Ginny not like that she have with Harry. But, Ginny suddenly writing her was confusing. She never wrote before so Hermione will take this one step at a time. Harry wrote her early during the week and said he might be out of touch for a couple days and will response when he gets back. He also warned her about the Weasleys especially Ron. Harry did not give any reason but said that he will meet with her and discuss his findings.

Dear Hermione,

I know that we have not written each other, but I feel I should write and warn you about somethings. My mother has been acting really strange lately, I went downstairs quietly to get a drink of water and Dumbledore was there, he was talking about you and Harry. They are talking about give both of you potions and having them keyed to us. For, Harry they wanted him keyed to me and next year I would have his baby. Also Dumbledore has arrange for him to be killed by Tom so both Mom and Dumbledore would take over the Potter fortune. I tried to writing Harry and the letter come back unopen. If, you can contact him and let him know.

Be safe.

Ginny.

Was this what Harry was trying to warned her about? Hermione will have to wait until Harry replies to his letters, because they need to talk face to face. Until then she would carry on with her training. Hermione was also thinking about Dumbledore, while she respects authority figures. But, to her Dumbledore has too much political power and does nothing with it. He claims that he fights for muggleborns, but Hogwarts proves different. He allows bullying and teachers to abuse students verbally, also his constant reason to have Harry Potter kept in the dark about his family. So for those reason Hermione have decide to follow Harry Potter because he was her first friend and she owes her life to him. So she will be there for him when and where he needed her.

Right now Harry was need a lot, because there was plots against him coming from all directions. One from the Ministry, Second was from the Dark Lord Voldemort and the third was from Dumbledore and his Order. Speaking of Harry Potter, he was just finishing up his time in the chamber. When he was alerted by Hedwig of mail. Removing the letters from Hedwig and feed her some owl treats and fruits. Harry proceed to look at the letters. Some from Hermione and Ron, one from Dumbledore and the others were from Sirius.

Dear Harry

Thank you for your letters, I am fine and so is Buckbeak. We are currently hiding out and will be traveling north soon. I can't say much but we will speak in person. I have found Remus and we are both traveling together at Dumbledore orders.

Be safe

Sirius

Dear Harry,

Thank you for setting up wards for my parents, you didn't have to do that. I read about all the wards that you put up, now I can practice magic in the house without the Ministry knowing. My parents were thrill with what I was learning and helping them around the house with basic spells. How did you know about the inheritance test? I have been doing some training muggle style. I have join a local gym and my dad is teaching me to shoot a gun. I think that this was something that he wanted to share if he had a son. But, I was glad that my dad though me, we have boned again. I have finished all my homework and got some replies from Ron. Speaking of Ron, you warned me about the Weasleys, why what is wrong with them? I strange letter from Ginny, I think that we need to meet and talk in person. Let me know when and where.

Love Hermione.

Dear Harry

I have read your letter, while I agree with some parts. I think that we need to discuss somethings in person. What troubles me is that you are not returning to Hogwarts this year? What I can tell you that you have to return to Hogwarts, for the reason that you have not taken your OWLS. Only those whom have taken their OWLs can decided if they would like to return. But, until that time you are required to attend Hogwarts. I know that is not want you would like to hear, but I assure you that I do have your best interest at heart. Please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon, and I will explain some things to you.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry read over the letter, it was check first for any portkeys or spells. Otherwise it would not be able to get through. First Harry though that he would need to get back to his relatives, so that no one can suspect anything that he will be doing. After getting dress Harry saw his new looks in the mirror, gone was the scrawny little boy, now he was a fit 6'1 man. His hair was shoulder length and was somewhat messy, but that can be easily fix. First thing Harry needs to do was get rid of this glasses, a trip to Muggleborn Alley.

Packing up his things, know that he will be returning in about two weeks, Harry instructed his house elves to keep up with the house and if anything call him. With all his belongs shrunk Harry portkey to Muggleborn Alley to get his eyes fixed first then prepare for Dumbledore.

Walking through the Alley and taken in some of the stores that he should visit, Harry found the one store that he was looking for, Magical Optometrist.

"Hello good morning young man, my name is Leo how may I be assist you today." Said Leo

"Hello sir I was wonder if I can get my eyes checked." Asked Harry

"Certainly just step this way and sit on the chair." Said Leo

Harry followed Leo to his office and sat on the chair while Leo went to the cabinet and grab some vials and return to him.

"Ok, I'm just going to put some solution in your eyes, it may sting for a while. This just to clean your eyes while I get the next step ready. Are you going for glasses or contacts." Asked Leo.

Harry thought for a minute on what he would like and then asked with this.

"Contacts but can you place some charms on them sir." Asked Harry.

"Certainly Mr. Potter what kind of charms would you like." Replied Leo

"I would like the basic charms along with what most Aurors have. For example, the ability to see through invisibly cloaks and also see wards." Asked Harry

"I can do that a put everything I got available on these contacts for you ." said Leo

With an agreement Leo went ahead and prepared the contacts for Harry. While Harry sat there, he thought about his up and coming meeting with Dumbledore. First he needed to go to Privet Drive and settle in for a couple days before finally leaving. Harry thought about Hermione and how she was getting on. She stated that she was training in her letters. Hermione was the one person that he can count on, she never left him and will always be at his side.

When Harry was done at the Optometrist he took the Knight Bus to Number 4 and greeted his relatives. "Hello Aunt Petunia, I will only be here for a couple days and after that I will be gone for good" Harry said.

Petunia Dursley acknowledge her nephew presence and went back to her cooking. Harry went up to his small room. Changes his clothes and went back down to talk to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for all that you and Uncle Vernon has done to me. I also wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. You didn't have to but you did and I thank you" Harry said.

"You were just a little boy, but when you open your eyes it reminded me of Lily. I expected you hear the a lot, but have her eyes. She was a beautiful girl when we were kids, I would always look out for her because I was the oldest and my parents wanted me too. But, when she started to show signs of magic and I did not I was jealous. Jealous because she was special and I was not. Who would look out for her now that she will be going to a magic school? Then she met that boy, Severus Snape and everything change." Said Petunia.

"My mother knew Snape" asked Harry.

"Yes, he was always spying on us and watching us. When we were kids, we lived at Spinner's End. There Lily met Snape and that was when I lost my sister to the world of magic. After her first year she wanted nothing to do with us anymore. Only study magic and learn everything she can with Snape. I was tossed aside and forgotten about, that's when we had an argument and I left for Vernon's place. After our parents died, I blame her for not doing anything to help them. If she had magic couldn't she save them, all she would say was that she was sorry that she couldn't save them. Then the next time I heard from her was that she was getting married and I was invited. I choose not to go because of Vernon. His parents were killed by wizards and he never like them since. So for that reason I choose to forsake my sister when she need me the most, I know that I hurt her a couple times." Said Aunt Petunia.

"What happen after did you still yet in touch with my mother." Asked Harry.

"It was war time in the wizarding world so her letters we less and less until they stop coming. I thought the worst after that. I would pay attention to the news to listen for any unexplained murders. Then one day out of the blue, Lily arrived and was knocking on my door. Lucky Vernon was not home. I immediately let her in and hug her. I wanted to know what is going on and why did she stop replying to my letters. Lily explained that there is a civil war going on and there is an evil wizard who wants to rule the wizarding world. He did not like Lily's kind and wanted them gone. I asked her what did she meant by that. She explain there were muggleborns and purebloods. After she explained I begged her to leave the wizarding world and come back home to me. Lily told me she couldn't do that, her husband was fighting against the Dark Lord and she wanted to be at his side. She said he was fight for her son Harry, which was when she showed me a picture of you as a baby." Said Aunt Petunia

"What happen after?" asked Harry

"That was the last time I saw Lily alive. Then a couple days later I saw you at the front door with a letter stating that my sister was dead and you were my responsibility now. I could not grief for my sister I was not able to go to her funeral and I was not able to say my good-byes to her. That is why I dislike the wizarding world, they took my sister away from me" said Petunia.

Petunia then started to cry thinking about those moments brought back memories.

"I am sorry I did not know that, if you would like I can tell you where her grave is, I have not been there myself but I have asked some of my professors where was my parents buried. Also I would suggest taking a leave of absence from Privet Drive, because things might start back up again and I know my mother would not like for you to get hurt. I would suggest leaving England and go somewhere and don't me. I will be gone in a couple days after I leave the wards will no longer work" said Harry.

"Thank you, I am sorry for the way we threated you, I know that I don't have any right to ask for forgiveness. But, I was afraid the same thing would happen to you that happen to my sister. My family, no our family has suffered much I did not want to lose the last connection I have with my sister. But I knew that a day would come and you will be a part of that world that took her from me. A world that shows that I do not belong and what my sister fought for and died for. So I tried to not get to attach to you because of that. I hope that you take care of yourself and when you finish your fighting I would like for both of us to go to their graves and pay our respects. I will leave you to your work" said Aunt Petunia.

With that conversation Harry found a new respect for his aunt. He thought that he always know about her. But she has been carrying this grief for so long. A part of him understand the grief his aunt was talking about. He haven't been told where his parent were buried or even their graves. But, his aunt lost a sister to the wizarding world. With that said Harry went into the bathroom and change his clothes and dress to meet Dumbledore later.

HOGWARTS, HEADMASTER OFFICE

Albus was going over papers, wondering where he went wrong. Severus Snape entered to his office. "You called for me" asked Snape.

"Yes, any word on what Voldemort is searching for?" asked Albus.

"None only Rockwood and Bellatrix knows and those two are nothing saying anything to anybody" replied Snape.

"I want you to accompany me to a meeting with Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"Why are we meeting Potter, what did Potter demand of you now?" asked Snape.

"Well Harry has decided that he no longer needs the wizarding world and will be leaving. I told him that until he takes the OWLs he will be unable to leave. That gives us a little over a year to get things under control. I want you to accompany me and read him, see if you can find out that he has been doing over the summer" said Dumbledore.

While Dumbledore and Snape try planning for Harry's meeting, they did not know that the same was going on with Harry. He was at the Leaky Cauldron putting up some spells and wards that he had found from his mother's journal. One particular spell was to stop magic from anyone with a Dark Mark. His mother had found a way to bind the magic from anyone with a Dark Mark. Also it looks like she did some modification with it too. She had also made it impossible to cast magic inside the ward except for the castor whom put the wards up.

After some time later, both Dumbledore and Snape arrived. But, Snape was under an invisibility cloak. But what he did not know what that the wards were put making his cloak useless. Dumbledore sat down and waited for Harry Potter to arrive not knowing that he was already they and watching.

"You were told to come alone, but I as you can see this is why I don't trust you" said Harry

"I did come alone, Harry" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, really, then perhaps you can explain to me why is Snape in the corner under a cloth" asked Harry. Pointing to where Snape was and doing a terrible of hiding.

Dumbledore looked to his right and saw that it was indeed Severus Snape trying to hide under a cloak. But doing a bad job of it, for some reason Harry has suppress all magic.

"So, this is why I don't trust you right now, I have an owl on its way to the Prophet to delivered the news that I will be leaving the wizarding world and the reason why. After the people read what I have to say, how long do you thing you can keep Snape out of trouble" said Harry.

"That would not be necessary Harry, I will tell you whatever it is that you would like to know" said Dumbledore.

"Ok, we will start with something simple, why did you put in with the Dursleys when my parents wills stated not to. You ignored their last wishes and then seal the wills, what purpose does that serve. Also, I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, the muggleborns had a better understanding then myself. Care to explain that?" said Harry.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry, I had hope that Petunia would love you like her son. But it seems that she did not. What I was grateful for, was that she took you in and by doing that she seal the wards that allow you to be safe. Safe from those that wish you harm, although Voldemort was defeated his followers was not. Some was looking for a way to return him to his power right after he was defeated. I would hope that you trust my judgement and know that I was looking out for you." Said Dumbledore.

"Then perhaps you can explain why there are several inquiries with my vaults statements and why I was never receiving them. Why is Riddle after me or my family that night he attacked? Also you can explain why it is you trust Snape?" asked Harry.

"Well I was made your magical guardian per your parents will and those withdraws where for school and for the Dursley's as payment for your upbringing. They had one child and as your magical guardian I give them some money. As for why Riddle wanted you I'm afraid that you should enjoy your childhood and when the time is right I will tell you that and why I trust Snape. You will have to trust me on this Harry, I want what best for you" said Dumbledore.

"You want to know why I requested this meeting here Professor, it was to distract you while the Goblins reclaim all the Potter's assets that you have removed from the vault without my permission and also reclaim all moneys that was not spent on myself without my knowledge. Also I have told them that I haven't been receiving any statements. You know what they found that all my mail was directed to you so because you interfered with Gringotts related business they froze your vaults and seize almost everything that you owned. They are going through everything to make sure that you didn't take anything from other vaults or any other families. Because you just lied to me Professor I will say that you are worst then Voldemort for this community" said Harry.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Harry but it was for the greater good and in time you will see it. So to why Voldemort was after your family, I'm afraid that you are too young to know that Harry. I want you to enjoy your childhood." said Dumbledore.

"What childhood would that be? It can't be mines because that was destroyed by Voldemort and the Dursley. So will ask again and please note that I can tell when you're lying to me. So why Voldemort was after my family and what does Snape have to do with this?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but it was for the best. As for Voldemort, I hope that you can trust me when I say that there was a prophecy about you and Voldemort. As for Snape, I trust him so there for you can trust me" said Dumbledore.

"That's a reason why I stop trusting you and would not follow you anymore. It's because you say that you trust Snape but would not tell anyone. Well guess what a lot of people don't trust Snape who is still a Death Eater. So therefor I don't trust you anymore." Said Harry.

As he went to draw the elder wand and wipe Harry memories. Something happen, the elder wand would not work for him. In that time Harry grab the elder wand and punch Dumbledore in the face knocking him down and then stunning Snape who was in the corner dumbfounded, by what just happen. The feeing of the elder wand was strong, it was talking to him and giving him images.

"This is a Potter family heirloom, you have no right to take it." Said Harry.

Harry stepped over Snape and walk towards the exit but turn back and gave Dumbledore one last warning.

"I know your secret Dumbledore and soon the whole wizarding world will know, but I want you to be surprise _Obliviate_" said Harry. Wiping Dumbledore's memories of what had just transpire moments ago. Harry walk out of the Leaky Cauldron and left both Snape and Dumbledore laying on the floor wondering what had just transpire.

After walking into Diagon Alley, Harry turn around making sure that no one was there.

"Did you get all that Rita?" asked Harry.

Rita Skeeter transform from her beetle form that was hidden in Harry's robs.

"So what did you think got enough for a story about Snape and Dumbledore delaying the Auror force because the lack of potion grades. Also maybe you can mention that Dumbledore has taken over Wizarding world. Let me ask you a question. Who lives in a castle sits on a throne and have all the power?" asked Harry.

"Sure can do Harry, but your answer to your question I would say it's a King who lives in a castle and have all the power." Said Rita.

"Exactly, Dumbledore proclaim himself the King of the Wizarding world and the people and government did nothing. He is the Chief Warlock Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Both of those are full time positions and have the power to do anything."

Rita was stump about what she had just learn, but look over everything she knew that Harry Potter was right. Now what shall she do with this information.

"What do you want me to do with this Harry?" asked Rita.

"I want you to write about it let everyone know what Dumbledore is and then I after you written that, I might have something that can change your life and make you famous." Said Harry.

"Ok will do, I will try to get the story out by tomorrow morning" said Rita.

With that said Rita departed and Harry left for Diagon Alley. Before going to the Alley Harry hid himself under a cloak. Not wanting to be recognize, he also used his talents to disguise himself.

As he was walking around Diagon Alley Harry spotted the Malfoys. Harry knows that with the Malfoys here trouble is certainly nearby, and he is willing to bet that the Malfoys will trying to play the innocent card.

Following the Malfoys into Knockturn Alley the blonde hair family made their way to Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah, Lucius my friend what can I do for you today?" asked Mr. Borgin.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you had any luck with in location the item and book we talked about." Asked Lucius.

"Ah yes the pharaoh's flower, which is hard to get. It's said that it only blooms once a millennium. My contacts I spoke with said that it was discover and pick back in 1980 and would not bloom for another millennium." Said .

With that said Lucius was angry, how was he to be the favorite of the Dark Lord when he can't produce something. But what Lucius did not know was the both Rockwood and Bellatrix were making their way on finding out more information on their tasks.

"What can you tell me about the flower and do you know who has it?" asked Lucius

Well I do know what it was taken by a woman with red hair and green eyes." Said Mr. Borgin.

"Potter's mother, took the flower." Said Lucius.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previous chapter_: "Potter's mother has the Flower" said Lucius._

Harry was listening to what Lucius had to say and was talking about. What does Lucius meant by that statement? He decided to keep on listening and see what that will get him.

"What shall we do know Malfoy?" said Greyback.

"We proceed with the plan, because we were not supposed to know this information. If this gets back that the Dark Lord knows of this we are dead. So I would use caution and proceed with the plan to attack the alley when the others get here. Which should be about twenty minutes." Said Lucius

With that Harry left and went to the alley and set up some wards just in case. He looked around just to be sure that none of Dumbledore's men were there. After that Harry waited for the attack and hoping that he will be able to capture many of them and finally prove to the wizarding world that Voldemort was back. As Harry was waiting for the Death Eaters to some else was watching him and look at what he was doing.

Just then the attack happen Death Eaters enter the alley and started to fire spells and cruses in every direction. With that Harry sprang into action by firing spells right back to Death Eaters. The wards that Harry had set up worked. As soon as the Death Eaters sprang into the alley they were unable to do any magic. That included apparating in and out of the alley, and portkey uses.

Harry used everything non-lethal, he wanted them to be known by the public. When the Death Eaters saw that they were unable to use any magic and portkey out. They decided to retreat and leave, but Harry had already capture most of them including Malfoy Senior and other inner circle members.

A few minutes earlier….

The Alley was not crowed but the stores were open and the alley was getting ready for its morning rush. Just then as the stores were open people ran into any store they could find and started to scream Death Eaters are in the Alley. A panic then started but as some were running others were watching and shutting their shops hoping that an attack would not happen. Store employees watch as a lone figure was fighting back against the Death Eaters and winning. It was all over in a matter of minutes and people were now coming back out on to the streets. Many were wondering what had just happen, when the saw all the mask Death Eaters that were stunned and on the floor. Some went to the figure and thank him and others were asking him who he was.

"My name is Harry Potter" said Harry Potter.

Many were stunned that he had just stopped an attack. Others started to believe that the Prophet was wrong and Voldemort was indeed back. Just then Harry started to unmask the Death Eaters for everyone to see.

"Take a look at your Death Eaters, I want you to look at the faces of these men that happen haunted this Magical World and bribed their way out of prison" said Harry.

One by one they were unmasked for the whole of Diagon Alley to see.

Rodolpho and Rabastan Lestrange.

Crabbe Senior

Goyle Senior

Nott Senior

Antonin Dolohov

Travers

Mulciber

Rookwood

Macnair

Finally Lucius Malfoy.

The alley was shock to say the least many of these were Purebloods Noble House members. Some were even lords of their house. Just then the Aurors arrived lead by Shacklebolt and Moody.

"Potter, what is going on here and what happen?" said Moody.

"Death Eater attack, I had step up some wards earlier to stop them and then stunned them". Said Harry.

"What are the wards that you put up Potter?" asked Moody.

"They are a family secret. So I can't say unless you're a Potter." Said Harry.

With that said Harry exchange information with the Aurors and was told that he needed to be at the trail in anything happens. Also he was given a ministry letter that came from Minister Fudge, which stated that he was to present himself at ten o'clock tomorrow for a hearing. What Harry had took from Lucius Malfoy was documents of transactions about payments to the Minister.

Harry left the alley after that and headed home to the island to train on politics. Which he will need for tomorrow. Tomorrow Harry decided it was time to show the wizarding world what it means to be a Potter and how much power he really holds. Tonight he decided to mediate and find his animagus form.

DREAM WORLD…

Harry was in an open field surround my trees, a lake, flowers and grass. The air was clean and crisp, the sun was out, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly there was a loud roar which came from the lake. Harry ran towards the lake and saw a lion, but this lion was bigger and felt more powerful than the others. Harry stared at the lion wondering what he should do next. But he was caught off guard when it spoke to him.

"Hello there young one, I have been waiting for you for some time" spoke the lion.

"Uh, hello I didn't know that magical lion could speak. What is your name if you have one?" asked Harry.

"My name is Aslan, some call me The Great Lion, I came from a different Realm one which is almost similar to yours. I found myself here because you have need of me. So I Aslan will grant you my form as your animagus. But be warn there is a lot of power that you would not be able to control. Will you let me help you?" asked Aslan.

"Thank you Aslan, I would indeed let you help me, I think there is a lot that I can learn from you" said Harry.

With that said Harry trained with Aslan to master his form and all the powers that do come with it. It took many hours when seems to be months to Harry when he was done. Aslan wished him well and disappeared.

"Ah I see that you have gain your form. I know that great things will be coming your way Harry." Said the Voice.

Harry turned around to see who it was. He knows the voice, it was the same one that greet him back at Gringotts.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Ah yes we haven't been introduced, my name is Arthur Pendragon and you have been chosen by magic as my heir Mr. Potter" said Arthur.

Harry kneel and say "Your Majesty".

"None of that my young friend, we have much to talk about and so little time to share" said Arthur.

"What do you mean by time to share and much to talk about" asked Harry.

"Well one part of your journey is over another beings, war is coming to the wizarding world and they are not prepared for it. Lives will be lost, some will be your friends and even your loved ones. But that can be change if you listen to what I have to say and also give a message to Dumbledore when the time is right" said Arthur.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Listen carefully and do not interrupt, I will answer all questions at the end. I have been charge with passing on a message to you from the Fates. Yes they are really and mortals will never see them in their lifetime. They rarely interact with anyone expect the other deities of the world. One of the best things Fate gives us is free will and the power of choice, but sometimes there is a plan for everyone. Their plan was ruin when Voldemort attack your family and when Dumbledore ignored your parents wills. So Fate have working hard to correct those mistakes, but it seems that Dumbledore has been countering their moves. They are at the point of no return and have chosen me to tell you this. You Harry Potter have been charged with dealing with Dumbledore and Voldemort, they need to be stop or every magical being will ceased to exist. They gave magic to the world and they will take it away and have deem it so unless you dealt with both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Voldemort reason is simple he have broken the laws of nature and wanted to exposed the magical world to the humans. If that happen the humans will fight back and start another war, one which we cannot win. The humans will want to experiment on us and find out about our magic. Such cycle will start the destruction of life on this planet. Dumbledore's reason was because he have out lived his days. Dumbledore was supposed to die in battle with Voldemort but unfortunately he decided to interview a seer about a job. Seeing that she was a fraud he got up and left. But, what he did not expect was a prophecy to be said about the end of Voldemort. What Dumbledore did next was terrible, prophecies are self-fulfilling but to interpret a prophecy in your own way and try to plan out events will have an effect. One which will not be able to return from." Said Arthur.

Harry sat there and listen it was a lot to take in. The destruction of the wizarding world or the entire planet was at stake.

"How would Dumbledore's interference effect the outcome?" asked Harry.

"It already has effected it and more, tell me has Dumbledore made any changes to the wizarding world since he held three important positions. The answer is no, he's using those position to fill his needs. He could have called for a trial for the Black case but didn't. He know that Sirius Black was innocent but did nothing. What does he do with his power, he uses it to let the Death Eaters walk free and grant them second chances. A perfect example was your second year, Dumbledore know what was attacking the students but did nothing. He left the task of dealing with it to you young Potter. Another example would be the low entries of Aurors force, with his trusted puppet Snape. Dumbledore is crushing the wizarding world by having him as the potions Professor. But that's not why I am here, I'm here to tell you that you have to be the hope that this wizarding world needs, it time to stand up and fight for the little people. If you look to the magical beings and the way they are treated. You will see that a change needs to be made. Our time is almost up I will be in touch again but remember that you will have to take a stand and you should start by speaking out about things you know and see." Said Arthur.

"Thank you, Sir and I will try and do my best at everything that I can within my power" said Harry.

When Harry was done with his mediation he felt that he was ready for the world. Walking into the kitchen sat the Daily Prophet with the story that Rita had done for him.

Albus Dumbledore and how will we know him.

As I walk through the Leaky Cauldron on my walk to Diagon Alley for business, I had spotted Dumbledore and Potter having a much heated debate about something. Unable to hear because of the privacy wards that were set up, but a moment later Potter did something and I saw Snape standing there in what seems to be a cloak trying to hide and doing a poor job of it. When Potter saw Snape there he looked at Dumbledore and said something at the same time Snape drawn his wand and Harry reached out and punch him in the face and did the same with Dumbledore. Harry then took Dumbledore's wand and cancel the privacy wards, I was able to hear this "I don't know how my family wand got into your hands but I will be asking Gringotts to do a full audit just to see that else is in your possession that should not be in" said Potter. I manage to track down Potter on his way to Gringotts and ask him what that was about. Potter said this which shocked me to the core and this is what he said "Answer me this, who lives in a castle? Sits on a throne and has all the power?" I was stump and then answer with this "A King or Queen" Harry Potter then went on to say that his what Dumbledore did. Looking back, I was stump at the realization that Albus Dumbledore positions are Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot also Headmaster of the Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One man should not have that much power. All those are full time positons that do require a lot of attention. Back to Mr. Potter question why would he claim that Dumbledore was the King of the Wizarding world? Potter replied with this, Dumbledore claimed all the major powerful and political positons.

Harry read that with a smile on his face, he could not wait to see Dumbledore's reaction to this. There would be howlers going to Hogwarts. Ready for his hearing Harry left for the Ministry of Magic only to be meet with Director Bones at the entrance.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter are you ready for the interrogation that is about to happen" asked Bones.

"If you mean this trump up hearing them yes, I have a piece of evidence that will show Fudge's real side" said Harry.

"Sure, but just so you are aware of what is going on, what the prophet said this morning has many of the members upset and angry at you. So be on guard for any political attack and good luck, Mr. Potter" said Bones.

With that said Harry walked into Number Ten Wizengamot Court Room. It was a big and dark room, many members began to come in and sit on the council chairs Harry waited standing in front of the council until he was spoke too. The teachings on politics had come in handy, it was all about strategy and knowing when to play your cards first. Watching and look at the Wizengamot member trying to determine whom was whom and how he should start off. Harry didn't have to wait long when Lucius Malfoy walked in, Harry saw his first card that he would be playing.

"Are you Harry James Potter of Number Four Surrey" asked a toad like woman.

"Yes" replied Harry

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley." Said Fudge.

"Before we being I would like to bring attention to someone that is not a member of this council here today" said Harry.

"Who are you talking about Mister Potter? Everyone here is a member of the council and have the head of house rings to prove it" said Bones.

"I'm talking about one Lucius Malfoy, I know that the Malfoys are not British but French. After leaving France during the French Revolution and escaping to Great Britain with most of the wealth. So, for that reason Mr. Malfoy is not a Lord of any house until he can prove otherwise" said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you say to these claims from Mr. Potter, which unfortunately is true. Can you prove your claim to any Ancient or Noble House of Britain" said Amelia Bones.

"Well I'm here to represent the House of Black because my son Draco will be the future Lord Black due to my marriage to Narcissa. I have the Head of the House ring to prove it" said Lucius

"That's funny because I have the Head of the House Black ring along with the Gringotts inheritance test results to prove it. I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black hereby prove my claim to the Head of Black so be it mote" said Harry

With that said Harry cast a lumos charm and it was prove to be true. Then Lucius Malfoy began to scream until his ring metaled off his figure. People were wondering what was going on, just then Harry stood up and said.

"The reason why Malfoy was screaming, was because of the House of Black Magic working against him. He proclaim himself the Head of the House Black without any proof of his claim. So the Black House took what they deem worthy for him. Which I'm guessing is his magic. Please do not take him away I have more to discuss with Mr. Malfoy after this trial." Said Harry.

"No as we were discussing here you Lord Potter-Black used magic to subdue the criminals knows as Death Eaters. Although, we are thankful but you have used magic under the age of seventeen. Which is prohibited. What can you say in your defense about this?" asked Bones.

"Well I can say that I did use magic, but I am innocent of these charges. Let me explain, last year I was made the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When my name was not submitted by myself but under another party that wish to do me harm. During that time both Mr. Crouch and Bagman along with Dumbledore proclaim myself champion. By doing so they have made me an adult, which Gringotts have recognized and had the paperwork filled out and filed" said Harry.

Realizing that they had not else on him Harry was dismiss with all charges clear. But before he left Harry got up and announce this.

"I Lord Harr James Potter-Black called for a vote of No Confidence on Minister Fudge, for taking bribes from known criminals and letting them walk free" said Harry.

When it was announce people saw that Harry Potter had brought all the evidence with him, looking at Fudge who was sweating and looking to run out the country as fast as possible.

"What evidence do you have to support this?" asked Bones.

Harry represented her with letters that he had intercepted during his fight at the Alley. A mail which state the amount of gold which will be deposit if something was done to ignore things about Death Eaters.

While Bones was looking over the list and papers that Potter had brought to her, Harry was smiling at both Fudge and Malfoy and said this.

"Your, time in office is over Fudge. Malfoy you line will end with you after today" said Harry.

The process was faster now that evidence was brought forward, the vote was call and three quarters voted against Fudge. The rest did not vote at all, Malfoy was tried for corrupting and bribing government officials. When he was asked about his Death Eater past it was revealed that he had bribe Fudge to stay out of prison along with several members. Names were given and Aurors made their way around the ministry around them up and trying them.

At the ended of the day it was good news Bones was selected to be the new Minister of Magic and vowed to clean out the Ministry by having everyone test and give oats for secrecy. This would help stop any outside influence, Dumbledore did not know what to make of this. He needed to influence the minister about certain things. Bones was never a fan of Dumbledore, she believe with others that he had too much power and always sticking his nose where it does not belong.

Both parties did not know that this was just the being with Harry Potter in the middle.


End file.
